


A Dog and Her Hero

by Agent3Novi



Series: The Adventures of Link and a Doggo [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dog Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Tags May Change, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, because those BOTW stable-dogs are the sweetest things and I want ten, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: She's the BEST dog in the world! She guards stuff and finds stuff and protects all the humans!But then a new human shows up, a nice one, the best one! And now it's her mission to protect him and make him happy!(and no, she did not write this, shut up)--(Or, Link finds a stable-dog and accidentally gains a new best friend)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhh what even 
> 
> I guess this is what happens when I get random ideas and sudden inspiration
> 
> enjoy

It was a very happy day when Collie’s life changed forever.

It started like all days do, she woke up and crawled out of the broken crate that was her home and started her patrol. Her patrol was a very important one, yes siree it was! It was her job to make sure all of the horses were in the pens and all the humans were accounted for and to make sure she got her daily head pats (mmmmmm,  _ head pats _ ), and if she took some of their bread, well, no one was watching.

So the day was good and going.

And then the stranger appeared.

Now, a stranger wasn’t  _ that _ odd of an occurrence at the stable. Many humans and horses had come and gone in the time that the dog had lived there, but most of them were frequent visitors and Collie knew them well, she wouldn’t have been a very good guard if she didn’t! And besides that, all of them were very happy and carefree and… ignored her…

But that was okay! She was- she was _just_ _fine_ being a silent sneaky guardian of the people! And- and no one could tell her otherwise!

But _the_ _stranger…_ he was… weird. He didn’t have a horse, or even a pack as far as Collie could tell. He seemed kinda… sad? Why would he be sad when there’s so much to be happy about? After staring at the stable’s main building for a bit, he walked up to the stables and made small talk with the desk-human and then walked around the grounds. He seemed to hang around the horse pens a little longer, which Collie understood, horses are big and majestic and amazing and who wouldn’t like looking at them!

Now what Collie didn’t understand, was when he walked over to her.

She wasn’t even doing anything wrong! She was just sitting on her grass patch and being a dutiful guard dog when he did. He came over and crouched down in front of Collie and just looked at her.

She hadn’t noticed before, but this strange human was kinda weird. He had a big hood pulled low over his young and scarred face and a-a-a... a sword! yeah! and a shield! That was the name for those weird human tools, now why did they need those anyways…?

Ah, no, bad dog! Back on track!

So, he kinda looked weird, and sad, and smelled weird too. Like, not in a  _ bad _ way, but in a…  _ strange _ way. He smelled like flowers and stone and magic and something very very ancient, but also new at the same time? He was a  _ very _ weird person.

And then he smiled and pat her! It was a very nice head pat, and what’s more, he even gave her some meat! It was very nice and fresh and she would remember that amazing taste forever~

Such kindness could not go unpaid, so Collie then barked a bit at the kind stranger and started leading him to her secret stash. It was a very secret stash that so far none of the humans knew about, so maybe that was why the human looked so confused as he followed her.

When they got to the secret stash, Collie proudly dug up her very cool treasures (the very coolest!) and presented them to the kind stranger. He seemed surprised, but also happy! Which was nice, because Collie hated seeing people sad. The kind stranger looked through her treasures, and then took one of the weird small spiral metal things she had found in the fields and put it in his pocket.

If it had been anyone else, Collie would have been  _ highly _ offended, but this was the kind person, so she didn’t mind.

He then smiled and gave her another head pat (which she wagged her tail at, trying to convey her happiness because humans don’t understand barks), and then he stood back up and started walking away.

Collie gave a very happy yip, then turned around to re-hide her secret stash. As she pawed at the dirt and grass, she could hear the kind person’s footsteps getting fainter and fainter. She went a little faster, maybe she could find more of those metal things and give them to him when he came back!

…

Wait…

Would he come back though?

She stopped her digging. She hadn’t seen much of the kind person, but they seemed like they were going to leave and never come back… maybe never even think of this place again… she  _ had _ met a lot of other humans who never returned…

And… he was so sad… she didn’t want anyone to be sad, that was awful. Maybe- maybe he was going back to the sad place that made him sad? That would be bad…

Maybe… maybe she could protect him from the sad! Yeah! She could follow him and- and- and she could make sure he was never sad again! Someone that nice didn’t deserve to be sad!

And… he was so nice and he made her feel so happy and… and  _ useful _ ! She wanted to make him happy too.

And so with her mind made, Collie ran off to find the kind person.

It wasn’t all that hard, considering he was just a bit farther down the road. When the dog caught up with him, she fell into stride beside him, as if that was how it was always supposed to be. She could feel his gaze on her back as his hood shifted. It wasn’t a mean gaze, just a curious one. She looked up at him and wagged her tail happily. He tilted his head and smiled, then looked again to the winding path forward.

And so the two walked, together, as if old friends, happily in each other's company.


	2. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting, but from the hero's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short length
> 
> eheheh, enjoy

Today was a  _ very _ weird day, Link decided.

It wasn’t his weirdest, not by a long shot, waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection and being told to go kill that raging god of evil by a ghost still took that cake, but still. Accidentally gaining a canine companion was pretty high up there.

It was a very… cute dog, that was hanging out around the Dueling Peaks Stable. When he stopped by the stables for a quick break, he wasn’t really expecting to find a dog. But hey,  _ dog _ , a  _ cute _ dog that’s  _ super _ friendly, can’t argue with that.

He wondered for a bit why he hadn’t seen the dog before, then reasoned that it was probably because the dog wasn’t always there. He hadn’t been there in a while, there would have been  _ plenty _ of time for a stray to move in.

When he first met the dog, he pet it and gave it some of his left-over food. Y’know, just to be nice (and also because that dog had, in just ten seconds, made his whole day a thousand times better just by  _ existing _ ). He was pretty surprised when the dog had led him over to a nearby tree and dug up some little knick-knacks. It was kinda- no,  _ really _ adorable how proud the dog looked about its little treasures. He found an ancient screw in the dog’s stash and pocketed it, because, I mean, it’s not like a dog can even  _ use _ a screw. The dog didn’t even look that mad about it, which he took as a sign that it didn’t mind him taking it.

After giving the dog one last pat on the head, he left. After all, he did still have some really important things he had to do in Haneto.

It was pretty surprising to see the same dog following after him a few minutes later. The joyful and  _ you can’t just leave me behind! _ expression on the dog’s face brought a smile to his own. He thought for a bit, then shrugged and thought,  _ whelp, this might as well happen _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I just wrote 3/4 of a chapter and decided that this bit would be better on it's own, whoops.
> 
> HEY didja guys know that the stable dogs in game will follow you around if you make them happy enough? _ahhhhhhhhhhh_ too cute and innocent~
> 
> also just realized that Tofu and Chilli (my friends, hi guys!) are probably not going to get the importance of the hero's name, whoops #2.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, I have a lot more AU ideas so feel free to message me if you want more.
> 
> now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed


End file.
